Melancholy
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Melancholy was the main thing that filled her heart once a year. September Eleventh, the day she lost. September Eleventh, the day she gained. Tribute to 9/11, as you can tell.


Dedicated to 9/11, and all that was lost.

* * *

><p>There was a lot of melancholy on September 11th. Even though there was a bit of happiness as well, for her, it was always sadness.<p>

Because she lost so much there, on September 11th, 2001.

Breathing slowly, she looked around.

"New York City, it's been a year." She sighed, taking a bite of the hotdog she just bought. Authentic as can be.

Just the way he liked them.

Splitting her pretzel in half, taking a huge bite out of one half. Nice and salty.

Just the way he liked them.

Buying a newspaper and flipping through it lightly.

"Seems decent, may I buy three more?"

"Sure. But how come?"

She smiled bitterly, "Friends, family, the whole package."

There was nothing else said.

Going over to a store and buying flowers. One bouquet of tulips, another of wild flowers.

Returning to her hotel to frame a picture. Taking out some gift boxes, packing it all up.

Going to the monument, putting some tulips nearby a certain name.

* * *

><p>Kevin Phillips.<p>

"Hey Kevin."

Silence. Molly continued to speak to the grave.

"You know…remember how I ran away after you and Kasey died, right? And everything that happened on Castanet? Remember where I left off? With me planning on getting married to a special someone?"

"Well right after this, that's what I'm gonna do. Propose. Right after I get outta here. Celebrate the 5th anniversary since I left."

"Hey Kevin? You're still one of my best friends you know! Even though I made lot of friends over the past ten years. Turning 25 has been pretty good. You know your girlfriend Jill? She's never stopped visiting. Hasn't dated anyone else since you died. I guess what you had was really special. I'm glad I have something like that too now."

"It was really sad when you died. You were just picking up Jill's sister Claire for her. Didn't do anything wrong, you know? But don't worry, they don't blame themselves anymore. But they're gonna visit really soon, so I may meet them at the hospital with Angela later. Okay?"

The speaking continued for about an hour. Molly put down a newspaper, half of a pretzel and smiled.

"Thanks for listening Kevin, see you next year!"

Tears that showed happiness or sadness, anyone who saw wouldn't be able to tell.

To Molly Evans, it was both.

* * *

><p>Heading to the spot in the graveyard for her family,.<p>

Kasey Evans. Her dear older brother.

"Hi big bro!"

She smiled sadly.

"I'm doing great, how are you?"

Silence.

"I'm gonna propose to my special someone you know! I'm just gonna do it right when I get back to Castanet. Hey, I bet you would love it there! Except your crazy-ass would cause more trouble than most could handle! But that's why you were in the military, right? Cause you loved the chaos."

"I remember before you left for Afghanistan, how confident you looked. With your cocky grin, and your silly jokes before you left."

"_Kasey! Do you__** have **__to go?"_

"_Yeah Molls, I do."_

_Hot tears went down her cheeks. Kasey's girlfriend cried as well. Their parents surrounded him for a hug._

"_Come on Molly, group hug?"_

_The fifteen year old went over to join the rest of her family._

"_Hey, cheer up Molls! It's not fit for a beast to cry!"_

"_Asshole!" she smacked him, still crying._

"_I meant lady you know!"_

_Molly just cried more, "You'll be back, right big bro?"_

"_Promise! One way or another, I'll be back!"_

"You were right Kasey. But it was only your body that made it back safely."

Silence.

"Don't worry, I forgive you to an extent. I wish you hadn't gone to war. But who would've stopped you?"

The talking continued, as she told her brother of her happier times, and all that had happened since the last time she visited the year before.

She smiled, "Cause no matter where you are, you're still my asshole older brother who thinks of me as a beast _and _a lady."

Digging a small spot in the ground to bury the half eaten hot dog.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it? But I'll be seeing you next year so…"

* * *

><p>Going to the nearby hospital, room 303.<p>

"Hey Angela!"

A woman smiled from a hospital bed, "Hey Molly. Thanks for the flowers."

Molly pouted, "Jeez! You ruin the surprise, as usual!" She said in a joking matter, handing her friend the wildflowers.

"Whatever Molls. Hey, turn on that TV! I wanna see what bullshit they have to say this time!"

She turned it to Angela's least favorite channel, FOX news.

They laughed at it together for a while, then started to talk.

"Hey Molly…I wonder if Jill and Claire are gonna be there?"

"They will be, so don't worry."

And so they did.

"Angela, Molly! It's good to see you!"

"Hey Jill! Hi Claire!" Molly handed them their gifts.

The group exchanged greetings for a few minutes, then let Molly speak, due to the fact she was the one gone for so long.

"Well…I plan to propose soon."

Gasps and squeals for joy.

"And my life…has gotten a lot better since I first arrived at Castanet. The island has become a better place as well. So…"

"So?" the three other women asked simultaneously.

"I want you three to visit me once I get back. Last year, Angela said she was able to travel, so I hope you guys are all able to come."

Squeals of "Yes!" and "I'm so happy!" were all over the place, and the four women were talking like the last time they saw each other was just yesterday.

"Hey guys?" Jill asked everyone, implying that they should listen to her.

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it sis?"

"You know how ten years ago, when all this happened, how _sad _we were? It was depressing, seeing us, our parents, _everyone _know that many were lost in ways they should not have been lost."

Silence.

"But I think today's a day for celebration! We have to know that those lives weren't lost in vain, that they're all watching us do our best! So when I come with Molly to see Castanet, hopefully I'll know what makes her so happy. So when I see who Claire's boyfriend of seven years is, I'll know why she comes over with such a bright smile on her face. So when I see Angela finally be able to run marathons like she used to, I'll know her hard work _wasn't _for nothing! So when you all see me, you'll know I'm just as happy as the rest of you."

She continued, "So let's celebrate the fact that we have all these people watching over us, that we can let go of the grief, but never forget where they are in our hearts. Let's do that now, so we can be even _happier _later!"

"Damn Jill! If you gave a speech like that to the whole country, you'd be president in no time!" Angela laughed, "Thanks."

"Wow sis! Never knew you had that in you!" Claire gave her older sister a hug.

Molly just sat there.

"I'm speechless Jill…..I never noticed how far we've come…"

And with that, all four women hugged, talked some more, and went to their separate residences. Because the next day was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>"So…this place <em>does <em>have internet, right?"

"Yes it does Claire."

"And cuties I can glomp?"

"Can you even _do _that Angela?"

"I _soooo_ can!"

"Does this place have a church?"

"Right at the top of the hill!"

There was a call that they had arrived, and all four women stepped outside.

"Wow! This place is beautiful! May I take pictures?"

"Of course you can Jill! But can you wait? I got IT you know!"

Claire took out her own video camera. Angela glomped the person closest to her, which was Molly.

The special person was the first to arrive, the box and blue feather were taken out.

"_I'm glad to be alive!" _was the silent message. Melancholy was replaced with joy in an instant.

* * *

><p>Let's hope that will be the same for us.<p> 


End file.
